


A Goodbye Message That Turned Into Hello

by PocketOfWeird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka gets a hug, Platonic Relationships, Post-Order 66, Pre-Rebels and the OT, Rex gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: She grabbed her own holopad and went on the new HoloNet. She scrolled and her eyes skimmed the words on the screen not really processing anything (a senator disappeared mysteriously, she wondered what they had said against the Empire). Nothing really caught her eyes until she saw something; General Kenobi’s Last Message
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	A Goodbye Message That Turned Into Hello

Ahsoka sighed, the Fulcrum frequency once again proved a bust. She thought that if Ana- if someone had survived the purge they would try contacting other survivors using it, but nothing had turned up. 

She leaned back in her seat, it had been exactly two years since that day, but she was still holding onto the hope that someone was out there, that she couldn’t be the only one left. 

From the open window in her kitchen she could hear the celebrations, she heard the fireworks and steady marching of the stormtroopers being led through the streets. Empire Day is what they called it, ‘ _a day to celebrate the end of the war, and the fall of the traitorous Jedi.’_ It made Ahsoka sick. 

She didn’t know how people bought into the Empire’s twisted narrative. Although, any other stories that tried to be told were silenced. The HoloNet only showed what the Empire wanted, and covered up everything else. 

There was an alternative though, once it became obvious that the HoloNet was just for broadcasting imperial propaganda someone made another that hadn’t been found yet (or maybe the people that were meant to take it down were tired of the propaganda too). 

A broken holopad on her small coffee table caught her eye, she would fix it for Kyra later. 

For about a month she had been living in a small hotel. She did repair jobs for the manager, and on return they let her live in one of the cheaper rooms. She also had a part time job at a small mechanics shop, she was saving those credits to buy a ship. 

She and Rex used to have a ship, they sold the Y-wing and used those credits to get another ship, one that broke down way too frequently and cost more than it was worth, but it was their home for a while. Until they had to split up. 

_“The 501st, that’s who they are.” Rex said he had entered their ship and dropped the groceries he went out for on a chair._

_She looked up from her data pad, “what? Rex what are you talking about?”_

_Rex continued, “They call them Vader’s Fist. They’re working for that monster. We knew that they helped him lead the attack on the Temple, but he actually kept them around!”_

_Ahsoka stood up, “Rex slow down, what happened?”_

_“I was at the market when I heard it on one of the speakers. They interviewed Appo, asked him what it was like working for Vader, how he felt about the end of the war.” Rex shook his head, “he said there was this kid that tried to attack him and Senator Organa at the temple and that he had to protect the senator, how do people believe this!”_

_Ahsoka didn’t know much about Vader, she had only seen photos of him by the Emperor's side. She knew that she didn’t want the 501st near him though._

_“What do you want to do?” she asked._

_“They still have their chips in but if I can get in contact with one of them I’m sure they’d listen to me. Or if I can actually get to them I could get them away from him, I could convince them to leave.”_

_“This is risky Rex,” Ahsoka said._

_“Ahsoka, I can’t just leave them, I can’t not try to set them free.”_

_She nodded, “I understand, when do we leave for Coruscant?”_

_Rex shook his head, “Ahsoka you can’t go to Coruscant, the 501st will recognize you and shoot you on sight.”_

_“So what, you’re just going to go on your own?”_

_Rex sighed, “yeah, I guess.”_

_“What’s your plan?”_

_“Contact one of my brothers, ask to meet him somewhere, and steal his armor I guess.”_

It was a reckless half-baked plan, just like one of Anakin’s. 

_“Take the ship,” Ahsoka had said, the day Rex left. “I’ll figure out something.” She hugged him, “be safe, and keep in contact, okay?”_

_“I’m not going to die Ahsoka.”_

_A feeling in her gut told her he was right, but she couldn’t help but feel like this would be the last time she saw him in a while._

_Rex stepped back and Ahsoka picked up a bag with her stuff. “Good luck, Rex.”_

_“Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”_

_She laughed, “wouldn’t dream of it.”_

_She had watched him take off and then walked into town to find a place to work and stay._

The sound of a firework going off brought Ahsoka out of her thoughts, it had been a while since she spoke to Rex, he hadn’t been responding to her messages. 

She grabbed her own holopad and went on the new HoloNet. She scrolled and her eyes skimmed the words on the screen not really processing anything (a senator disappeared mysteriously, she wondered what they had said against the Empire). Nothing really caught her eyes until she saw something; **_General Kenobi’s Last Message_ **

Immediately she clicked it, and the familiar voice of her grand-master filled the room. 

“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen...” 

_He’s alive,_ Ahsoka could cry, maybe she was crying, she didn’t know.

“...in time, a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you, always.” 

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, she was definitely crying. 

The celebrations were moving further away, the Chrono said it was 2200. 

Ahsoka stood up and left her room, taking the holopad with her. She walked through the empty hotel until she got to the garage. These speeders were supposed to be rented, but the owner probably wouldn’t mind her taking one. 

She grabbed a key (these were ridiculously easy to steal) and drove out, driving away from the town, stopping only once she came to a cliff. 

Ahsoka hopped off and sat down, she could still hear some fireworks, but they weren’t as loud. 

She looked up at the stars, here they shone so brightly, and she could see so many of them. She grabbed her holopad from her speeder, and pressed a button. 

“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…”

Maybe she wasn’t so alone after all. 


End file.
